callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Brothers
"Blood Brothers" is the fourteenth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. This is arguably the most key level as it sees the deaths of John "Soap" MacTavish and Kamarov and reveals Makarov's involvement in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, in which Yuri's knowledge of him are known such as in the missions "One Shot, One Kill", "Shock and Awe", and "No Russian". It also reveals the circumstances of Zakhaev's survival and reveals the full extent of Shepherd's motives. Characters *Yuri (playable) *John "Soap" MacTavish (K.I.A.) *John Price *Kamarov (K.I.A.) *Vladimir Makarov *Resistance Leader (K.I.A.) *Imran Zakhaev (flashback) *Lev (flashback) *Viktor (flashback) *Kiril (flashback) *Joseph Allen aka "Alexei Borodin" (flashback) Plot The mission starts off with Soap and Yuri on top of a church tower waiting for Makarov's convoy so they can assassinate him. Captain Price and Kamarov are also attempting to ambush Makarov inside the main building. After Soap and Yuri kill the guards on the balcony, Price rappels into the building and finds Kamarov strapped on a seat with C4. Makarov then speaks on the radio saying "Captain Price, Hell awaits you" ("Captain Price. Ад ждет тебя"), and detonates the explosives strapped to Kamarov, killing him and nearly taking Price with him. After watching Price and Kamarov in the building across the street, Makarov then says "Yuri, my friend. You never should have come here." When the explosives that were hidden in the building where Soap and Yuri were situated detonate, Soap pushes Yuri out of a window right before the building explodes (Soap manages to jump, but gets caught within the blast radius) and Yuri and Soap fall down onto the ground. Soap is hit by a pile of falling debris, which mortally wounds him. Price then comes to help Yuri and Soap. Price helps Soap and the three run across the town plaza but Soap stumbles. Yuri grabs him and resumes escaping from the large enemy force firing at them. Turning a corner, Price spots an enemy helicopter, and the three quickly get off the road as Price blows a hole in a nearby building and they escape inside. Yuri then sets Soap down next to a skip, where Price picks him up and hands Yuri his M4A1. Yuri protects Soap and Price as they move through a shop, eventually arriving in a small courtyard. Taking cover behind a statue, Price decides that it is not safe there and the three move into an office. Emerging out of the office, Yuri engages more hostiles in the street, and as enemy forces start to converge on their position, they run into a nearby shop. Yuri then covers the other two as they run through a basketball court. As enemies start to close in on the three, Czech Resistance fighters emerge from a building behind Yuri. As they fend off the hostiles, Soap is moved inside and placed on a table. Though Price and Yuri attempt to stop Soap's bleeding, their efforts are in vain. Soap tells Price that Makarov knows Yuri, and with that he succumbs to his wounds. After Soap's death, Price takes Soap's dog-tags and field journal, then pulls out his M1911 (the pistol Price had slid to Soap to kill Zakhaev, and was later given back to Price after he was rescued from the Russian gulag ) and lays it on Soap's chest saying, "I'm sorry." A few seconds later, hostiles attack the Resistance. Price and Yuri escape and they reach a door, which Price tells Yuri to open. When he opens it, a stairway is revealed; then Price, furious over his friend's death, punches Yuri down the flight of stairs and holds him at gunpoint, demanding how he knows Makarov, which prompts a series of flashbacks. Yuri's flashbacks It turns out Yuri, along with Makarov were at Price and MacMillan's attempted assassination on Imran Zakhaev in Pripyat. Makarov and Yuri were in the car, with Makarov in the driver seat and Yuri in the backseat. Makarov explains to Yuri the reason of the deal they were making. Imran Zakhaev was shot by Price in the arm and quickly gets in the car. Makarov quickly drives, running over several of their own men in the process. He is then seen with Vladimir Makarov when Makarov ordered Khaled Al-Asad to detonate the nuclear bomb that killed 30,000 U.S. Marines, including Sgt. Paul Jackson, while standing by at a safe distance as they witness the explosion. In another flashback he attempts to stop Makarov from killing civilians in Zakhaev International Airport. It is revealed that Yuri tried to leak information that could prove detrimental to Makarov, but failed. Yuri was then shot in the abdomen, making Joseph Allen the replacement of Yuri. He managed to get into the elevator that led up to the airport lobby, shortly after Makarov's team opened fire at the civilians, and attempted to kill Makarov with a guard's P99 before blacking out, at which point paramedics found him. After surviving Makarov's betrayal, a new burning hatred for the man was instilled in Yuri. When the flashbacks cease, he explains to Price that he was "a soldier of Russia, not a taker of innocent lives." Price then tells Yuri that he's bought himself some time for the time being. Video Walkthrough Weapon Loadout Intel 34. After entering a store through the back, find the intel lying on the ground of the store. This is right after Price picks up Soap. Video:MW3 - Intel Locations - Blood Brothers - Mission 12 - Scout Leader Achievement Trophy guide Intel locations Gallery Yuri and Soap's Sniper Spot MW3.jpg|Sniping position where John "Soap" MacTavish and Yuri set up to kill Vladimir Makarov. Church_blowing_up_Blood_Brothers_MW3.png|The Church, blowing up Price rappelling Blood Brothers MW3.jpg|Price rappelling from his vantage point. Hotel_Lustig_Blood_Brothers_MW3.png|The Hotel Lustig Hotel_Lustig_blowing_up_Bllod_Brothers_MW3.png|The Hotel, blowing up Yuri_and_Soap_Fall_MW3.png|Yuri and Soap fall through the scaffolding and into the street below. Soap's_corpse_blood_brothers_MW3.png|Soap's corpse Yuri's First CoD4 Flashback MW3.png|Yuri's flashback of the moment at One Shot, One Kill where Price blew Imran Zakhaev's arm off. Zakhaev_in_Pripyat_Yuri's_Flashback.png|Zakhaev negotiating with the rebels. Zakhaev_getting_shot_Pripyat_MW3.png|Zakhaev getting his arm blown off. Yuri's 2nd CoD4 Flashback MW3.png|Yuri's flashback from the nuclear detonation going off in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Yuri's MW2 Flashback MW3.png|Yuri betrays Vladimir Makarov. Yuri's MW2 Flashback 2 MW3.png|Yuri attempting to stop the massacre. Price_interrogating_Yuri_MW3.png|Price interrogating Yuri. RSASS Blood Brothers MW3.png|The RSASS shown after the explosion Transcript Achievements/Trophies Requiem (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Blood Brothers" on any difficulty. The Darkest Hour (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete "Eye of the Storm", "Blood Brothers" and "Stronghold" on Veteran difficulty. Trivia *The introductory video for this mission is the only one in Modern Warfare 3 which shows the real-time event that took place before the mission starts. **This feature is eventually used throughout the campaign of Black Ops II. *A minor glitch will occur if the player waits too long to help Soap on the table, the death screen will be shown with the message Help Soap and Soap will suddenly stand back up holding an M4 in the background. *When Soap dies on the table, Captain Price can be seen taking a journal from him. This journal was included in the Hardened Edition of the game. *The player may shoot Kamarov as much as they want and he won't die along with no friendly fire warning appearing. *This is the first and only time Soap gets to see Makarov with his own eyes. Other times he just hears about him or goes through intel about him. *This is the fourth time a playable character has been punched in the face and, when regaining their senses, has a gun pointed at them. It is also the second time it is Price punching and aiming the gun at the player. *After Yuri reaches the floor where the massacre starts, he uses the P99 pistol. This is because the M9 pistol is not available in Modern Warfare 3. *In the Wii version, when the Resistance leader says, "You have to go, now!" Price just pushes him back, he doesn't say anything. Also, then he puts the pistol on Soap's body, he doesn't say, "I'm sorry," like in the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions. *In the "One Shot, One Kill" flashback, a scope glare and a muzzle flash can be seen coming from the building from which Price snipes Zakhaev. *In the briefing, one can see that beside Soap there is a Barrett .50cal, however in the mission, it changes to an RSASS. While taking the shot, however, it is shown with the Barrett scope reticule. *On the Wii version, Yuri's flashbacks, like in "Revelations" and "U.S.D.D." in Black Ops, are just a video of the level. *Also of note on the Wii version, during Yuri's flashbacks, color blind assist appears to be on when the flashbacks finish even if it was off before the cutscene started. *As Yuri crawls toward the elevator, the first person crawling animation is the same as the animation for Soap during Endgame. *After the sniper sequence, there is a Suppressor and hybrid sight on Yuri's RSASS. However, before the sniper sequence, there is no Suppressor mounted on Yuri's RSASS. *Yuri's RSASS uses the same sounds as the AS50. *This is the only mission in the game that only one piece of enemy intelligence can be collected. *Oddly enough, Soap's blood clips straight through the table he is laid on and drips directly onto the floor underneath it. *Its possible to shoot Makarov or his men in the "No Russian" flashback, they'll react to it and turn around at the player but will continue up the stairs. *The sniping sequence in the Redemption trailer isn't the same as the actual one in-game. As in the trailer, it is Price who is sniping. *The RSASS used by Yuri at the sniping sequence has unlimited ammo. *If the player shoots Price during the sniping sequence and has the subtitles on, Price will say "Yuri, you're going to get us compromised." but instead the subtitles will say "Yuri, you're going to get us comprised" *During the "No Russian" flashback, The player cannot destroy screens or windows beside them. **During the flashback, the terrorists won't move near from the escalators after they have reached the second floor. *Because Allen's body has not been revealed, he uses Lev's character models to make it look like there are five terrorists instead of four visible terrorists in the "No Russian" flashback. The reason for this was probably the same as the re-used soldier models explain below. *There are two animations for passing out during the "No Russian" flashback. If Yuri takes the right metal detector, he will grab onto the detector and falls. If he takes the left one, runs out of ammo, or simply waits long enough without doing anything, his hand goes limp and he drops the pistol before fainting. He will always end up in the same place when the security guard appears. *In the "One Shot, One Kill" flashback, the Ultranationalists at the deal only use two different models, both reused from Call of Duty 4. Like Zakhaev, they have had little to no graphical update. The reason for this is most likely because Infinity Ward didn't want to waste time updating a skin that isn't going to be seen for more than 10 to 20 seconds. * During the flashback of No Russian, Makarov and the other terrorists cannot die, no matter how many bullets hit them. * During the "Shock and Awe" flashback, only AH-1 Cobras are seen crashing, and no CH-46 Sea Knights are seen, which Sgt. Jackson was upon when the nuke detonated. * The name of the level "Blood Brothers" reminds the player that Yuri is still loyal to both John Price and John "Soap" MacTavish; the former, of which, out of sorrow, forgot and spilled his anger on the Russian Loyalist for his past sin. * Unused quotes for this level found in the game files has the characters say the following: **'Kamarov:' Everything... **'Makarov:' Finally our people will see what our government has done to them. **'Makarov:' When those accountable are dealt with. **'Makarov:' No! **'Makarov:' Give me the phone, Yuri. Give me the phone! **'Soap:' Price, they're bringing in a BTR! (Said as if he wasn't in pain.) * During "One Shot, One Kill" flashback, Imran Zakhaev is shown shot after a Hind helicopter passes by. This is strange, since Price shot him after he is ordered by MacMillan, which is only done when the helicopter does not blocked their views. *If using noclip, it is possible to see a dead Makarov in the Hotel Lustig's garage, along with usable M4A1. *If the player stands to the right of Makarov during the nuclear detonation sequence, Yuri will not lift up his hand (tested on PC version) *If using noclip, during the Pripyat flashback, it is possible to see three unusual P99s. *During the "No Russian" flashback, players can choose to ignore prompts to move Yuri into the elevator. He will not die from blood loss, rather he will black out and appear exiting the elevator as per normal. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels